Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are a group of animals which were dominant for 160 million years during the Mesozoic era, from the late Triassic period to the late Cretaceous period. Dinosaurs are an incredibly diverse group, ranging from modern birds, to the fearsome Tyrannosaurus, to the massive sauropods such as Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus. Although non-avian dinosaurs went extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period, 65 million years ago, InGen successfully began cloning dinosaurs in the late 1980s for eventual display in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. After the park failed in 1993, the dinosaurs on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna were abandoned to the wild, before Masrani Global acquired InGen in 1998, and began development of Jurassic World. After the ecosystem on Isla Sorna collapsed, its surviving dinosaurs were relocated to Isla Nublar, where they were displayed in Jurassic World once it opened to the public in 2005.1 After the abandonment of Jurassic World in the wake of the Indominus rex's rampage in 2015, the surviving dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were once again abandoned, and became threatened with extinction once more with the imminent eruption of the island's now-active volcano.3 Dinosaur Genetics Remember we compared DNA To our blueprint to a blueprint. And it’s said that their are a billion strands of DNA exist in one drop of blood. Well, dinosaur blood or the DNA it contains is the material we use to develop our assets. Millions of years ago, the dinosaurs were not the only creatures that lived on Earth. There were mosquitos, too and just like today, mosquitoes stung other creatures to suck off there blood. Unfortunate for them but fortunately for us some of these insects got stuck in a tree stand and died. Over millions of years, the mosquitoes and the sap became fossilized together. The fossilized tree sap is called amber. Our researchers discovered that these prehistoric mosquitoes were genetic gold mines loaded with dinosaur DNA. In fact, just one strand of dinosaur DNA contains thre just one strand of dinosaur DNA contains 3 billion genetic codes. What is our scientist were able to extract the blood from the insects, they couldn’t read the DNA a contained. Today, the ham in creation lab is equipped with the most current, high-tech gene sequencers in existence. Our instruments can read and break down sequencers in existence. Our instruments can read and break down DNA strands minutes. Once we know the sequences of the dinosaur’s DNA or it‘s “blueprint,” we could replicate it, create baby dinosaurs. Dinosaur Biology Dinosaurs come from a group of reptiles called Archosauromorphs and are most closely related to today’s birds and lizards. Like reptiles and birds, dinosaurs lay eggs. But when we started cloning dinosaurs we did not have females to lay eggs. We had to create baby dinosaurs genetically through the process of cloning. In time, a few small cells turned into an embryo surrounded by a shell a dinosaur egg. Here, in our lab, our baby dinosaurs hatched, raised, and released in to the theme park. Are dinosaurs are not the same as they were millions of years ago. The creatures we made are basically subspecies of their ancestors and have changed to adapt to the modern world. Some lack leathers, some are bigger, some are smaller, and species are venomous (like Dilophosaurus). And some species have increased intellect (like Velociraptor) and social behaviors (like Triceratops). Some species have different traits, behaviors (like T. rex) and require a different habitat (like Pachyrhinosaurus). A tour of the lab. How many creation lab is the only facility of its kind in the entire world. Here we use our patented genetic engineering technology to clone dinosaurs that grow up to become the happy, healthy specimens you see on Isla Nublar. The lab is divided into five departments: extraction, sequencing, assembly, hatchery, and nursery. Essentially, We have created a genetic assembly-line dinosaurs to build dinosaurs. In our extraction departmen, Technicians pull or extract the dinosaur DNA from fossilized amber that has been discovered all over the world. Next, the DNA goes to sequencing where it is “read” with the help of a gene sequencer. Then one of our paleogeneticists in the assembly department assembles in the new genetic material into growing dinosaur cells, which are sent to the hatchery to be grown or incubated. Our Incubation techs, biodevice engineers, and asset supervisors monitor the cells to ensure they continue to replicate properly inform form cells to ensure they continue to replicate properly inform a healthy dinosaur embryo encased in the shell. If all goes well, a beautiful baby dinosaur will emerge from the egg to greet the world. Subsequently, it will be transferred to our nursery to be raised In the care of our paleoveterinarians, hatchery supervisors, and dinosaur behaviorists. Baby dinosaurs will stay in the nursery until they’re old enough to join the general population. Our asset’s fragile eco-system. Dinosaurs went extinct because of a natural catastrophe. Now that human beings have brought these prehistoric creatures back to life, we do not want to be the cause of their undoing once again. Isla Nublar is 120 miles west of Costa Rica but we share the planet with the modern world and it’s factories, freeways, and waste. We bulit Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, far from civilization, to give our assets a home as pristine as the habitat their ancestors roamed millions of years ago. But their eco-system is a fragile one. So we work hard to preserve this island’s towering mountains and sweeping plains as their sanctuary. Jurassic World was built to have as little impact on the island as possible. We recycle and use biodegradable materials. We monitor the water, soil, and air to make sure they are pure and clean. We urge are employees to respect this island and to teach our visitors to do the same. We hope you will always remember that you are not just employees of a theme park, you are teacher and emissaries to the outside world, here to preserve nature and our assets in all their historic wonder. List of dinosaurs, pterosaurs, marine reptiles, and other prehistoric creatures inaccuracies in the Jurassic Park franchise * Albertosaurus - * Allosaurus - It has pronated wrists, * Amargasaurus - * Ankylosaurus - * Antarctopelta - * Apatosaurus - * Archaeornithomimus - * Arthropleura - * Barosaurus - * Camarasaurus - * Ceratosaurus - * Compsognathus - * Corythosaurus - * Dakosaurus - * Deinonychus - * Deinosuchus - * Dilophosaurus - * Dimetrodon - * Dimorphodon - * Diprotodon - * Dracorex - * Dreadnoughtus - * Gallimimus - * Gastornis - * Gigantopithecus - * Giganotosaurus - * Gorgosaurus - * Helicoprion - * Iguanodon - * Irritator - * Kaprosuchus - * Kentrosaurus - * Koolasuchus - * Majungasaurus - * Mamenchisaurus - * Metriorhynchus - * Miragaia - * Mosasaurus - * Nundasuchus - * Olorotitan - * Ouranosaurus - * Pachycephalosaurus - * Pelecanimimus - * Postosuchus - * Procompsognathus - * Psittacosaurus - * Pteranodon - * Pterodactylus - * Rajasaurus - * Sinoceratops - * Smilodon - * Spinosaurus - * Stegosaurus - * Stygimoloch - * Struthiomimus - * Supersaurus - * Tapejara - * Triceratops - * Troodon - * Tsintaosaurus - * Tylosaurus - * Tyrannosaurus rex - * Tuojiangosaurus - * Velociraptor - * Unaysaurus - * Wuerhosaurus - Jurassic Park * Brachiosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus rex * Dilophosaurus * Gallimimus * Velociraptor The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Compsognathus * Stegosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Gallimimus * Parasaurolophus * Mamenchisaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor * Pteranodon Jurassic Park III * Triceratops * Spinosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor * Parasaurolophus * Corythosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Pteranodon * Brachiosaurus * Stegosaurus * Ceratosaurus Jurassic World * Pachycephalosaurus * Velociraptor * Mosasaurus * Gallimimus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Apatosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Pteranodon * Dimorphodon * Tyrannosaurus rex Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Tyrannosaurus rex * Mosasaurus * Brachiosaurus * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Sinoceratops * Baryonyx * Gallimimus * Pteranodon * Apatosaurus * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Triceratops * Carnotaurus * Allosaurus * Stygimoloch * Parasaurolophus Category:Dinosaurs Category:Alive